Green-Eyed Monster
by Abominatrix
Summary: Wincest. Written because I was told too. Jealous top!sam. What could be better?


It was a rare day off for Sam and Dean. A simple salt and burn in the morning then free for the rest of the day. Dean couldn't be happier, but Sam, on the other hand, was having a internal battle to keep his mouth shut. Since the case that morning, Sam has watched Dean. He'd watched as Dean ordered a slice of pie and received a phone number from the waitress who, quite frankly, was trying too hard. Sam had watched as Dean filled the car up with gas in the afternoon, watched a young woman approach him, watched as she flirted with him, touching his shoulder and laughing. Sam just about stopped himself from snapping there and then but received some pretty bad, half moon shaped nail marks in his palm from clenching his fists so tightly.

So, here they are, another crappy motel room that Sam had paid for with the money he'd hustled from playing Darts in a bar the night before. Sam had to admit, it was a nicer room than most they had stayed in, but it still didn't brighten his mood. He couldn't help but feel jealous, not because Dean always gets the attention, but because it is HIS Dean that is getting all the girls. It's like girls are made from steel and Dean is one big fucking magnet. Sam wanted to yell at the bitch in the diner this morning, he wanted to gank the slut that touched his shoulder at the gas station this afternoon because he was angry but what right did he have?

He sighed and shut his laptop, maybe he slammed it shut a little too loud because he now had something he didn't want to have until he'd cooled off. Dean's full attention.

"Okay, I wasn't gonna ask but I can't stand that face you have on. What the hell is wrong with you? We've had a good day. Simple case, nice food, even the weather has been kind, and you're moping around like a moody teenager."

"Not now, Dean. Just drop it." Sam averted his gaze from his brother and stood from the bed. He walked towards the bathroom door but was blocked by Dean.

"I asked you a question, Sam."

"And I said not now. Excuse me, please." Dean nodded and stepped to the side. Sam took a step forwards and breathed deeply.

"You're acting like a colossal douche." Dean sighed. Sam stopped dead in his tracks. He turned towards Dean and pushed him against the wall, pinning his hips back with his own.

"Don't talk to me about being a douche. All day, Dean. ALL DAY!"

"Let go, Sam." Dean struggled in his brother's grasp but failed to even move an inch.

"This morning, the woman in the diner. This afternoon, the woman at the gas station. All over you. You think I didn't notice? You think I didn't even care?" Sam rolled his hips against Dean's. "I think you've forgotten who you belong to, Dean." Sam growled. Within a mere few minutes, Dean was completely stripped, on his knees and gagging on Sam's cock. Sam watched as his cock disappeared down Dean's throat. His fingered twisted into Dean's short hair and he pulled roughly, groaning at the sight of his brother's spit soaked, plump lips. Sam pushed him towards the bed, following close by so he didn't stray from his path.

"Kneel." Sam said, pointed towards the mattress. Dean kneeled on the bed and looked up at Sam. His eyes blown wide and a darker shade of green. "You're mine, Dean." Sam ran his fingers through Dean's hair and stopped at the base of his neck. Stroking gently, Sam smiled. "Can you show me that you're mine? Can you prove that you wont go off with those sluts?" Dean nodded, greedily kissing and sucking at Sam's hips before deep throating Sam's cock once again. Sam held onto the headboard for support as Dean expertly sucked him closer and closer to completion.

"So good, Dean." Sam pulled away from him and removed that last of his clothing. His belt chinked as he pick it up from the pile of clothing. He turned Dean away from him and tied his arms up behind his back. With ease, he pushed Dean down onto the sheets, exposing his backside into the air. "Gonna show you exactly who you belong too. Fuck you harder and better than anyone else ever will." Sam knelt behind Dean and ran his fingers down his back, scraping his nails and marking his property. "Mark you so people know you're mine. If they see the scratches and bites they'll know how much of a slut you are for my cock, Dean." Sam dug his nails into Dean's ass, smiling at the sudden, muffled groan that ripped from the older mans throat.

Sam knew better than to prepare Dean for what was to come, because he enjoyed the pain. It made him realise that Sam meant business. So he pushed forward, the muscle of Dean's hole took Sam's cock in so beautifully. Sam was almost sure that he was made perfectly to fit inside Dean and only Dean. With one hand he pushed Dean's head into the sheets, holding him in place. Sure, Dean's arms were shackled behind his back but this guy has been known to escape from handcuffs in a matter of minutes, and sure, Sam knew Dean was submissive enough to stay put and take his punishment but he also knew Dean liked it and as pissed as he was with his brother, he still cared about Dean's needs too.

With his other hand, he wrapped his fingers around Dean's cock and stroked. Teasingly slow at first and nowhere in time with his brutal thrusts but soon picking up until they were both in sync.

Sam pulled Dean up as he leaned back slightly. With Dean now riding him, Sam bit into the soft flesh of his neck, sucking deep purple bruises into the tanned skin. He bit into his shoulder before pushing him back down and pressing his chest to the bed. Blood tricked down the corner of Sam's mouth when he moaned loudly, filling his brother with everything he had as a intense orgasm ripped through his body. Dean followed shortly, covering the sheets and Sam's hand. Sam pulled the belt, letting Dean's arms spring free so he could move. As soon as Dean was on his back, Sam pinned him there. He bought his hand up to Dean's mouth and pushed a come covered finger into his mouth. Dean eagerly sucked until it was clean.

"You're so good for me, Dean" Sam whispered. He rolled onto his side next to Dean. After what seemed like a lifetime, but in reality was only a few minutes Dean rolled onto his side. With their faces no less that a centimetre apart, they looked at each other for the longest time.

"I'm yours, Sam." Dean nipped at Sam's lower lip and smiled. "Only yours."


End file.
